


Beautifully Bruised

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter was always on time, no sick days, so the one-time Peter gets his days mixed up he shows up covered in bite marks and bruises. Tony assumes it's because Peter got into trouble. But it was from a night out at a kink club, poor Tony doesn't know how to handle this information and can't see Peter the same after.





	Beautifully Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 19 here, we are pretending he doesn't heal as fast. We also are pretending Tony would be able to go to a kink club and it not be a big deal. This is a one-shot just written for fun.

Peter has a bad habit of losing track of time, yes even the great Spider-Man has his flaws. It annoys Mr. Stark greatly, but Peter Parker is such a bright young mind he would hate to lose him. Peter currently had a cock shoved down his throat, some guy he met at a gay club last night. He rarely let loose but when he did, he liked to really let loose. Just as the random club guy was about to cum Peter’s phone began to ring. It was a special ring tone set just for Mr. Stark.

“Oh shit, it’s my boss I have to take this Greg” Peter said getting up off his knees and racing across the room.

Peter could hear the guy mumble “It’s George.”

“Right” Peter said waving the guy off and answering the phone.

_“You are late Peter” _Tony says sounding annoyed.

“I am so sorry sir, my calendar says I was off today I must have gotten the days mixed up, I will be in the lab in about half an hour sir” Peter says in a rush now waving franticly at the guy towards the door. Giving George his pants and wallet pushing him out the door and into the hall way. The guy was finally gone and Peter still gripping the phone now was out of breath with his back to the door.

_“Do you need me to send Happy?” _Tony asked, Peter could hear a loud banging sound in the back ground.

“NO!” Peter all but shouted, now grabbing a rag to wipe his body down as best he could then grabbing his Iron Man toothbrush.

_“Right, see you in half an hour Peter” _Tony says then hangs up. If Tony noticed how raspy and out of it Peter’s voice was he didn’t mention it, which Peter was grateful for.

Peter had no idea how he had gotten his dates mixed up for work. After brushing his teeth and grabbing a shirt that was a little to big Peter looked up into his bathroom mirror his eyes immediately went to all of the bruises and bite marks littered down his neck all the way down to his collar and even all over his chest.

“Oh shit” peter whispered to himself, he was so fucked, but he did not have time to deal with it, so he just had to deal with it later. Besides the way Peter sees it Mr. Stark doesn’t really notice him anyway. So he won’t notice a few bruises…. right?

Once Peter got to the lab Tony was under some big machine, Peter could only see waste down of Mr. Starks body.

“Mr. Stark” Peter says nervously trying to get his attention.

Startled, Tony hit his head on the machine letting out a string of curse words as he held onto his face while rolling from up under the machine. Removing his hands from his eyes blinking a few times Peter rushed to his side.

“I am so sorry Mr. Stark” Peter apologized and then Tony noticed Peter could see Tony’s eyes going from his neck all the way down his torso, Tony then began to fire off questions to Peter.

“Peter what the hell happened, didn’t we talk about this, no looking for trouble kid?” Tony said gently moving Peter’s face side to side looking over his neck and shoulders. Moving the over sized shirt from side to side.

“I-I didn’t Mr. Stark, it wasn’t from a fight” Peter said looking everywhere but at Tony now.

Once Peter was brave enough to look back at Tony he could see the realization had hit him like a train. And Tony let out an “oh god.” Just above a whisper.

“Peter, kid we are going to pretend this conversation never happened okay? I have some stuff over here I need you to look at for the suit upgrades.” Tony says unable to look at Peter suddenly.

“Gladly” Peter said as his face turned a lovely shade of pink.

* * *

Tony could not believe Peter was having sex, but not even normal sex, clearly some very kinky sex. He can remember when the kid could barely manage to ask his crushes on dates. But a small part of him wondered exactly who put these marks on him and why had Peter let some stranger do these very kinky things to him. Tony couldn’t help himself he would steel glances of his young friend over every chance he got. The marks intrigued him. But they also really upset him it showed him just how careless Peter was being with his body. Another part of him was also jealous, but he buried that part of his thoughts very deep and ignored it all together.

“So, the issue was with the programming of the new security features Mr. Stark” Peter said breaking Tony out of his train of thought.

Patting the seat on the small couch Tony gestured for Peter to sit down “Have a seat” Tony said.

“Everything okay sir?” Peter asked looking kind of scared suddenly and looking down at the floor.

“I just want to have a talk with you about…this” Tony said gesturing to Peter’s bruises.

“With all due respect Mr. Stark, it’s really none of your business. Tony could hardly believe the young man’s response.

“Excuse me” Tony said shifting in his seat. Tony would grab ahold of Peter’s face gently and have the young man look up at him.

“I said, it’s really none of your business, I am 19, and you do realize I’m not a kid anymore. And we aren’t an item Mr. Stark. What I do or don’t do in my free time with other men is my own business sir” Peter said looking directly in the eyes. Tony’s hand slowly fell to his side.

“Who is this guy?” Tony asked pulling out a tablet.

“Does it matter?” Peter asked kind of annoyed. This was very new territory for them Tony has always seen him as a lost teenage virgin, until now.

“Yes, it matters, look at you Peter you have bruises all over your body. Your worth more then a meaningless hook up.” Tony said not believing his own bull shit speech he was currently giving Peter.

“I can’t count how many times I’ve came into your lab with you littered with bruises from whatever hook up the previous night, and now all of a sudden you have changed your tune?” Peter says sitting up straight now with a sarcastic smirk on his face letting out a laugh.

“That’s different Peter I’m an adult” Tony immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“It’s funny you should say that; my Identification says I am 19 years old Mr. Stark. I risk my life every day for my city but suddenly I can’t have sex to let off some steam because I’m to young” Peter says, and Tony for the first time has no clue what to say. Glancing up from his tablet he would sigh and set it aside.

“That’s fair, are you being safe?” Tony asked, and Peter just walked out of the door rolling his eyes.

First of all, Tony could not believe Peter just walked away from him like that, Peter basically worshipped the ground Tony walked on since he knew him. He had never seen him stand up to him like that.

“Karen” Tony called out.

“Yes Mr. Stark?” The AI called out.

“Where did Peter spend his time last night?” Tony asked, knowing this was a bad idea but doing it anyway.

“He went to a social kink club by the name of 1345” The AI said.

Tony was a regular at that club, how the hell had he missed Peter. However, Peter was 19 and they typically were 21 over except for Thursdays which were 18+ nights instead of the normal 21+.

* * *

As soon as Peter left his anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like he could hardly breathe, Peter just kept looking down at his phone waiting to get a text or call from Mr Stark saying Peter was fired. He had never spoken to him that way. But it really needed to be said Peter was an adult, was more than capable of occasional hook ups. Over the next week or so Peter went in the bruises quickly faded. Peter could see the difference in Tony, the man clearly was having a hard time with this new-found information. Whenever Peter would bend a certain way or his shirt would slip off of his shoulder because it was so big, he could hear Tony’s breathing change, or he would catch the older man staring far to long. Peter has been a little to in love with Tony since he was a teen, Peter was pretty sure the only reason he liked older Daddy types was because of Tony. None of them will ever be _him_ but it’s nice to pretend sometimes. After a long week of classes and over working in the lab Peter really needed to let off some steam but after his last scene caused this whole awkward mess to begin with he decided to skip going to 1345 tonight. That is until MJ called.

“Hey looser, you busy tonight?” MJ asked not beating around the bush.

“No, I figured I would stay home catch up on some Netflix.” Peter said hoping MJ would take the hint and drop it.

“Peter you can’t avoid the club forever, I know you are paranoid your boss will show up after the little incident, but you have to stop being so paranoid. Also, you wouldn’t leave your best friend alone in a dungeon, would you?” MJ asked knowing she would eventually get her way.

“If he shows up it’s your fault” Peter said grabbing his backpack for his change of clothing.

“If he shows up you should make him your new Daddy, you have been obsessed with him forever.” MJ said, most likely putting together an outfit for the kink club as well.

“I mean I heard he shows up, but he never comes on Thursdays, that’s the whole reason we decided to even start going to 1345. Also, I doubt Mr. Stark even sees me that way.” Peter said grabbing his tightest skinny jeans and a white fish net tank top. Of course, a hoodie for the munch beforehand.

“Didn’t he offer to buy you a car?” MJ asked teasing.

“That doesn’t mean he likes me.” Peter said opening his toy drawer, Peter had no plans of playing tonight but it was good to be prepared just in case. He threw some condoms in first, a few body wipes, a leather paddle and flogger, even a butt plug and some lube for good measure. He mostly was going to keep MJ company anyway, he would never leave her hanging unless she had a trusted play partner with her.

“Whatever you say dude.” MJ says clearly not believing him.

“Anyway, you ready yet?” Peter asked ready to get the night over with. Grabbing his small Iron Man backpack and making his way to MJ’s floor. Once they both began college they both ended up in the same building. Ned was three blocks down from them.

“Yup” MJ says just before hanging up.

* * *

Peter was wearing his tightest pair of skinny jeans, a white fishnet tank top and was wearing a necklace thing that had a ying-yang symbol on it, and some basic black high tops. MJ offered to do his makeup, but he wasn’t feeling it tonight. After _that day _things had not gone back to how it had been before then.

“So, what’s your game plan tonight?” Peter asked MJ as they approached the social kink club. The building was a hidden in an alley, if you blinked you would miss it. Most people who saw him leaving it thought it was a cult worshipping place.

“Well me and Candy will be finally having a scene tonight, and well I am hoping you get laid you have been so stressed lately your kind of really needing it. Greg said he would be back tonight.”

“His name is George” Peter corrected chuckling to himself.

“Well either way he will be back tonight, and you need to get laid” MJ said pulling out her ID and membership card from her wallet. Peter then did the same pulling out his membership card and his ID. Once they got inside showing the front desk the ID and membership cards both MJ and Peter go over to the lockers and put their cell phones and wallets inside. Peter places his backpack inside for now. The club did not allow any kind of cell phone use beyond the lobby area. Typically, there was a munch before the dungeon opened for the night and tonight looks like a decent crowd. Ages ranging anywhere from Peters age up to Beyond Tony’s age, but that wasn’t anything new, the kink scene has many ages and body sizes. It’s the one place free of any judgement.

MJ and Peter would go inside the dungeon floor which was now set up with 4 or 5 tables filled with finger foods and pamphlets. The rest of the room had fold up chairs facing a small stage, looking around you could see different types of dungeon toys off to the sides, cages and an electrical play chair, a table for fire play. This place had it all plus about 12 side rooms. The walls were all painted black.

“You ready for this pretty boy” MJ asked.

“Honestly no” Peter responded grabbing a bottle of water waiting for MJ to grab any foods she might want and they both then took their seats which is typically close to the back.

“Holy shit dude, look!” MJ says in disbelief nodding her head over to the right with wide eyes. Peter follows her glance and low and behold there is Mr. Stark. He was wearing some normal jeans and a worn out ACDC t-shirt with a black blazer over it. And if Peter wasn’t currently having a mini panic attack, he would be licking his lips with how delicious the man looked without even trying to hard.

“It’s Thursday, MJ today is Thursday what is he doing here” Peter said his voice doing the embarrassing high-pitched squeal thing as he gently shook MJ while freaking out.

“You can’t leave me, you are not going home!” MJ says glaring at Peter, already knowing he was about to try to go home for another night of studying and spider-man nightly watches.

“B-but, you-look MJ you don’t understand I’m still figuring out how to make things go back to normal, and this wont help.” Peter says turning his entire body towards MJ from his seat while pleading with his eyes.

“Fine if you want to go home before he spots you, go for it” MJ says clearly bummed about him leaving.

_“Okay everyone take your seats, we will be going over the rules of the club and go over some play do’s and don’ts for the new people.” Said tonight’s host. _

MJ smirked as Peter sighed, Peter being the polite young man he was, wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving during a speech, so he might as well stay anyway which MJ has already figured out. The speech went on for about 20 minutes and then they are all told to wait in the lobby so the dungeon can be converted back to its normal state. As they went into the lobby area this was Peters chance, until Mr Stark would step directly in front of him as he reached his locker, now blocking it from his reach. Mr Stark stood with his hands in his jeans and a pair or sunglasses on, which he removes and places on the front of his t-shirt.

“Mr. Stark” MJ says almost kind of excited next to Peter.

“Hello MJ, Peter” Mr. Stark says, his eyes not leaving Peter, then swallowing nervously looking around, before his eyes reach Mr. Stark again who is still watching him.

“Sir, I-I mean Mr. Stark, umm Tony, actually do you have a preferred name here?” Peter asks realizing how bad Sir would come across in a place such as this.

“Tony is fine, what about you any preferred names or pronouns?” Tony asks calmly, it amazes Peter how calm and Zen Mr. Stark looks before him.

“Princess” Peter says suddenly looking down at his shoes.

“So, Candy just walked in Peter be safe and have fun Tony” MJ says bouncing off towards her play partner.

“So, meeting anyone, a play partner a boyfriend maybe?” Tony asked.

“No boyfriend or play partner, yet” Peter says now watching Tony for a reaction to the last bit of his sentence. Tony looks relieved and then his jaw clenches at the _yet._ Peter smirks up at Tony now stepping closer fishing for more of a sign. But Tony did show up on a Thursday which any regular knows Tony never shows up on this night. So, he had to be here looking for Peter, to see who Peter was spending his time with. Who had marked him up with all those bruises.

“You are not to play with anyone tonight” Tony says confidently before walking off, leaving no room for discussion. Peter had no chance to argue or say anything, he could not believe Tony just gave him an order like that, who did he even think he was? That’s when Peter spotted George and he an idea.

Walking up to George, Peter would put on his cutest smile twirling his necklace in between his fingers. He was laying it on a little to thick, but he couldn’t just take orders from someone who didn’t even like him.

“Hello Sir, sorry about the other day work call you know how it is” Peter says leaning in brushing his hand over the other man’s arms.

“You wanting to make it up to me Princess?” The man asks.

“No, he won’t be making it up to you, have a good night” Tony says walking up behind Peter snaking an arm around Peters waist. Peter can feel his face heating up.

The man just walks off rolling his eyes muttering something about “not even worth it.”

Shrugging out of Tony’s hold Peter turns and glares at him.

“I believe I gave you an order _princess_, I don’t ask twice” Tony whispers in Peters ear. This sends a shiver down Peters spine. Then Tony whispers “What’s your safe word?” Tony asks.

“Spider-Man” Peter whispers back.

“Really, of all things you had to choose that” Tony says with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“There is never a moment during a scene when_ that_ name will be getting screamed out so therefore its perfect” Peter says defensively.

“You up for some fun tonight?” Tony asks just above a whisper in Peters ear.

Peter would then nod then remember where he was and then says, “Yes Mr. Stark.”

“Good boy” Tony says grabbing Peters belt loop and pulling him closer.

“You think you can keep up Mr. Stark?” Peter asks still whispering wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

Tony would then chuckle and whisper directly into Peters ear “Peter, I am going to completely wreck you.”

“I look forward to it” Peter Says in a low raspy tone closing his eyes for a few seconds to long.

Peter and Tony spent the next few hours walking around the dungeon watching others both trying to figure each other out beyond their work-friendship relationship. Peter then went to check on MJ and she gave him the okay to leave since she was with a trusted play partner. So, they make their way out. Peter then is aware of how many people are watching them leave. He could even hear some of them whispering about it. Once they finally made it to the car Happy was there and then a look of shock briefly crosses his face, but he composed himself in a timely manner. Once in the car Tony put the divider up and turned to Peter taking his sun glasses off, he would look Peter directly in the eyes.

“Safe word kid?” Tony asks.

“Spider-Man” Peter says just above a whisper.

“Limits?” Tony asks.

“Uh, no weird bodily liquids, not into belts, or getting punched, no kicks, but slaps across the face are perfectly fine” Peter says nervously attempting to keep eye contact now playing with his hands in his lap. Tony then reaches over with one hand and gently grabs Pets hands and smiles over at Peter.

“If at any time you get uncomfortable, we can stop, just say the word, deal?” Tony asks Peter.

“Deal” Peter says responding.

Tony then removes his hand sits back in his seat and undoes his pants, pulling his own dick out he looks over to Peter then grabs him by the back of the neck and pushes Peters head down into his lap. Now Peters face was rubbing against Tony’s hard cock. Peter took a deep breath taking in Tony’s scent, not wanting to waste time Peter went to work first he would take the whole thing deep throating it once just to get it wet. Reaching up with his right hand he would go to grab the base while sucking the end and Tony reaches over with his free hand not on Peters neck and removes Peters hand from the base of his cock.

“No hands Princes, just that pretty little mouth” Tony says now gripping Peters hair.

Peter is using his tongue to play with the tip of Tony’s dick, he would then go back and forth between deep throating and playing with the tip. Once the car stops moving Peter could see a little pre-cum dribbling down the side of Tony’s dick and he could feel his own dick twitch in his jeans. Quickly licking the cum taking a mental picture for later, of the moment. There was then a knock on the divider and Tony releases Peters head gesturing for Peter to sit up.

“Are we done Mr. Stark? Peter asks confused.

“For tonight we are, you will be at work tomorrow the normal time, except you will go commando tomorrow, and make sure you are fully shaved and showered” Tony says now tucking dick back in his jeans, which was still hard.

“Yes sir” Peter says before grabbing his bag from the floor then leaning over planting a kiss on Tony’s lips keeping it short and sweet, licking his lips after just because he was curious about how the older man’s lips would taste. He used to dream about doing so many things to that man’s mouth and he would now have the chance to. Peter would pull away from Tony and make his way to his small apartment grinning the entire way to his front door. As Tony watched Peter unlock his front door, he could see the divider come down and Happy giving Tony a worried glance.

“Are you sure about this boss?” Happy asks now pulling away from the curb to head to the tower.

“No, but I’ve avoided this long enough” Tony says trying not to think of how this could go wrong.

* * *

The next morning Peter was a nervous wreck and he hadn’t even left the house yet. He spent twice as long getting ready that morning making sure no hair was in sight amongst other things in the shower. He even stretched himself lubing up as well, he wanted, no he needed this to be perfect. This was officially the point of no return for them both so they might as well make it count right? Grabbing his backpack putting a suit in (as well as boxer briefs), some lube and condoms he would also reach down patting down his pockets to make sure he had his keys, phone and wallet. Now looking himself in the mirror once more running his hand through his hair, Peter kept it simple since he probably wouldn’t be dressed for long, he wore some skin tight black jeans which hung low on his hips, a dark grey MCR band T-shirt which was a few sizes to small, and some worn out black high top Chuck Taylors. Grabbing his back, he would then leave making his way to Tony’s.

Once he finally stepped out of the elevator it was quiet, but this was not a surprise to Peter. He would place his bag on the couch and made his way to the lab. To no one’s surprise Tony was at his desk typing away on the holographic computer. Stepping around the desk standing behind Tony, he would place his hands-on Tony’s shoulder and let his hands wander down over Tony’s chest his hands now down the front of Tony’s shirt.

“Good morning Mr. Stark, is their anything I can do for you?” Peter asks now whispering in his ear.

“Good morning Parker” Tony says letting his hand fall from the keyboard now sitting back giving Peter better access to his body. Tony then goes on to say “I need you to get over here and get on this” Tony says pointing to his lap where there was an obvious bulge, just the sight of it made Peters mouth water.

“On it sir” Peter says now pulling his hands out of the front of Tony’s shirt and stepping around the chair, now sitting in Tony’s lap facing him.

“Did you paint these jeans on? Take them off” Tony rolling his chair back before Peter stands giving him space as he removes his jean, as Peter bends over to peal them off Tony can see what looks like lube smeared over his hole. Tony would then stand stepping up behind Peter while he was still bent over in front of his desk. Tony would then stand flush against Peter his dick bulge now wedged between Peters ass cheeks. Peter rests his hands on the desk and grinds back against Tony. Tony’s mind nearly short circuited when he stepped back a little bit spreading his ass cheeks apart and running a finger over the hole realizing Peter prepped himself before arriving.

“Change of plans I’m going to fuck you right now” Tony says before leaning over grabbing a condom and some lube from one of the desk drawers. Quickly getting it open and situated making sure to lube up his own cock, Tony would then take a seat and roll himself up to Peter now face level with Peters ass. Spreading his cheeks and leaning forward Tony would lick along Peters crack earning him a noise from Peter. Grinning pleased with himself he would lean back Using one of his hands he would put one finger in slowly.

“I am ready Mr. Stark please just fuck me” Peter pleads sounding desperate. Tony then stands removing his finger carefully.

Tony then lines up his dick with Peters ass and slowly enters, Peter makes quiet noises. Tony was pretty sure Peter hadn’t been with someone as big as Tony, he was making all kinds of beautiful noises as he waited to adjust to the size. As Tony bottomed out, he stood still waiting for Peter to adjust to his size.

“It’s to big Mr. Stark” Peter says tears not rolling down his cheeks, but along with those tears peter still managed to look as if he was in total bliss.

“Should I pull out beautiful?” Tony asks already knowing the answer.

“Please don’t, you’re going to ruin me for anyone else you do know, that right?” Peter says his voice shaky and uneven.

“I told you I would wreck you Princess” Tony says now beginning to slowly move in and out watching for Peters reaction. Peters grip was so tight on the desk Tony was amazed it hadn’t snapped into pieces, he made a mental note to order something that would withstand Peters strength.

“Oh god, please move, I-I need, please harder” Peter says unable to form words. With a flick of a wrist Tony removed the transparent screens now the desk appearing completely empty. Tony would then give Peter exactly what he wanted, pushing Peter down just a bit more Peters face now pressed against the desk Tony’s hand now on the back of his neck. Tony then fucked Peter so hard it shook the desk. The noises that came from Peters mouth was enough to push Tony over the edge.

“Is this what you needed, Daddy to ruin you in all the right ways?” Tony says in between thrust now aiming for Peters prostate, Tony then could see Peter reaching for his dick.

“Do not touch your dick, you can cum whenever you need to, but you are to not touch your dick when I am fucking you” Tony says.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god” Peter says tears still rolling down his face, saying ‘oh god’ like a mantra.

Tony would then aim once again for Peters prostate now close himself. Tony could see Peter nearly vibrating and with a loud cry Peter would cum all over Tony’s lab floor, Tony would then cum buried deep in Peters ass. 

It took them both a few moments to move and then eventually get cleaned up, they decided to skip work and order some food.

“So, what exactly does this mean” Peter asks nervously looking down at his slice of pepperoni.

“It means I would like to get to know you, and if it works out then we can take it from their” Tony says looking Peter in the eyes trying to ease his worries. Tony could see the fear in Peters eyes.

“So, this wasn’t a one-time thing” Peter asks hopefully.

“No, it wasn’t a one-time thing” Tony says with a smile


End file.
